Grief
by Watachan
Summary: Pour le défi Une Image en Mots. Naruto se rend au cimetière comme chaque année pour honorer ses parents, mais rencontre un jeune homme abattu sur une tombe. UA. Très léger NaruSasu.


**Ma 1e participation au défi "Une image en Mots", dans la catégorie ****_Une Image en Plein de Mots_****.**

**Comme toujours, mon image se trouve sur mon profil.**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

Le silence dans le cimetière était presque religieux alors qu'il s'avançait doucement à travers le chemin couvert de cailloux, un bouquet de plusieurs fleurs sauvages dans la main. Seul son pas lent résonnait dans le lieu, alors qu'il se souvint avec nostalgie du peu de souvenir qu'il avait encore de ses parents. Il se rappellait surtout des cheveux de sa mère, longs et doux, à la couleur de son tempérament enflammé, ses magnifiques cheveux qu'il adorait touché et qu'elle plaçait parfois sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux blonds comme ceux de son père, les trois riant de bon cœur. Il y avait aussi les bras, forts mais tendres, de son père lorsqu'il le serrait dans ses bras ou le mettait sur ses épaules. Et bien entendu, il y avait leurs sourires, rassurant et chaleureux. C'était à ça qu'il se raccrochait désespérément lorsqu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il pleure, alors il faisait tout pour respecter leur souhait.

Rapidement, Naruto arriva devant un petit hôtel et une pierre. Ce n'était pas la pierre tombale de ses parents, mais plutôt un petit mémorial gravé pour ne pas oublier les personnes dont le corps n'était pas sous terre. Ses parents avaient décidé de se faire incinérer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec leurs tombes comme cela arrive souvent après quelques années. A l'époque, son parrain et tuteur, Jiraiya, lui avait expliqué que ses parents allaient monter au ciel lorsqu'il laisserait les cendres se disperser aux quatre vents. Ils étaient donc aller à un endroit que ses parents adoraient, sous un grand arbre centenaire dont le feuillage était si dense qu'aucune lumière n'en filtrait, et il avait ouvert le pot, laissant la poussière s'envoler. Il en avait eut un peu dans les yeux et le nez mais se fut une excuse pour pleurer en comprenant qu'il n'avait plus son papa et sa maman à ses côtés.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de surgir. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. La douleur était encore présente parfois, mais depuis le temps, elle s'était estompée. Il avait seulement 5 ans lorsqu'il avait été prit sous l'aile de Jiraiya. Maintenant qu'il en avait 19, il allait mieux. Il déposa le bouquet parmi quelques autres plus ou moins fanés et alluma un brin d'encens à sa disposition, puis joint ses mains et repensa à ses parents. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ses moments là, quand on est sensé prié pour le salut des âmes des morts. Et honnêtement, ses parents n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient allé directement au paradis, si tant est qu'il existe vraiment, parce qu'ils n'avaient fait que du bien autour d'eux, il le savait.

Il laissa ses mains retomber à ses côtés, ses yeux toujours fermés, et prit une profonde inspiration. La chaleur de l'été ne se ressentait pas trop en ce jour de fin de juillet par rapport aux précédents jours. C'était agréable de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés naturellement. Il ouvrit les yeux et commença à faire le chemin en sens inverse, content d'être venu. Normalement, personne n'aime rentrer dans un cimetière, encore moins pour aller rendre hommage à un proche disparu, mais pour Naruto, il s'agissait de se souvenir de ceux qu'il avait aimés et qui l'avaient aimé. Il soupira de bien être, regardant les tombes plus ou moins abimées à sa gauche en se demandant si quelqu'un se souviendrait de lui lorsqu'il serait parti lui aussi. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta net en voyant quelque chose plus loin. Reposant sur une large pierre noir se trouvait une personne, déterminait le sexe de l'individu serait difficile vu qu'il ou elle avait sa tête encapuchonnée cachée dans son bras, ses épaules parcourut de spasmes. Il ou elle portait un jeans foncé ainsi qu'une veste à capuche bleue marine où il voyait un aigle cousu au dos. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse résonna en lui en voyant cette personne. Il se revit lorsqu'il avait 5 ans, pleurant à chaudes larmes assit par terre, les bras sur son lit inondé de larmes. Il secoua la tête, chassant l'image, et regarda la personne assise par terre. Ce garçon ou cette fille avait besoin d'aide, peut-être juste d'une main pour l'aider à se relever et essuyer les larmes de ses joues. C'est ce que pensait Naruto lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la forme encapuchonnée. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et se pencha, ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

D'abord, la personne resta immobile, comme s'il ou elle pensait avoir rêvé, puis lentement, une tête se tourna vers lui et il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. D'un beau garçon plutôt. Des mèches bleutées soyeuses en travers du visage, des yeux si noirs qu'il ne distinguait pas l'iris et une peau pâle mais non maladive. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient légèrement rougis et ses joues brillantes montraient qu'il avait versés quelques larmes. Naruto pinça les lèvres. Non, visiblement, ça n'allait pas.

-Heu… je… je passais et… je t'ai vu, et je me disais que… tu aurais peut-être… enfin, je voulais juste t'aider, fit-il en s'empêtrant dans ses mots.

Le jeune brun fit un « hn » léger et sécha ses joues et yeux.

-Merci.

Naruto le regarda. Il remarqua alors toute la peine visible dans les onyx du jeune homme et sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire, mais l'autre le devança.

-Je suis là depuis ce matin. Tu es le seul qui soit venu me voir.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et pesta contre des « connards incapables de tendre la main aux autres », ce qui fit sourire l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier essaya de se lever mais ses jambes engourdies manquèrent de le faire tomber, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention rapide du blond qui le rattrapa en passant une main sur sa taille et l'autre tenant son bras. Une fois debout et stable, le brun enleva sa capuche, le vent se levant ébouriffant les cheveux couleur ciel de nuit. Naruto réalisa alors qu'il devait être de son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Un léger sourire se dessina encore sur le visage du brun, faisant rougir le blond.

-Merci, reprit-il.

-D-de rien. Heu… tu… tu viens souvent ici ?

Il se frappa mentalement, baissant les yeux. Si le brun ne pensait pas qu'il est en train de le draguer, il le prenait certainement pour un idiot ou un fou.

-Tous les jours depuis que ma famille est morte.

Naruto releva les yeux et vit ceux de son vis-à-vis voilés encore une fois. Sans réfléchir, il passa ses bras dans le dos du brun et le serra contre lui.

-Désolé. Pour ta famille et pour toi.

L'autre fut d'abord tendu lorsqu'il sentit les bras autour de lui, mais se détendit rapidement. Il rendit l'éteinte et posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, le vent faisant voler leurs cheveux, le soleil réchauffant leur peau et le silence les entourant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, nul ne sut s'ils avaient passés 5 minutes ou 1 heure dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent, l'onyx comprenant au regard azur face à lui que l'homme qu'il fixait avait connu lui aussi la douleur de perdre des êtres aussi chers et irremplaçables que ses parents.

-C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Quelle force l'avait poussé à l'avouer, il ne le savait pas. Le regard étonné du blond se posa sur lui, puis un sourire radieux illuminant le visage hâlé.

-Bon anniversaire !

Même si cela venait d'un inconnu, il avait l'impression qu'enfin il retrouvait le sourire. Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent doucement et il remercia l'inconnu.

-Dis, je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? Je peux t'emmener dans un café pour fêter peut-être ?

-… ouais, ça me va, dit-il doucement.

Il tendit sa main pâle.

-Sasuke.

Le blond fourra sa main dans la sienne et secoua calmement.

-Naruto, dit-il avec ce même sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie le soleil.

Et un vrai sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun, qui se laissa lentement conduire hors du cimetière, vers la ville colorée et agitée.

* * *

**Bon, voili voilou^^ Vos commentaires sont les bienvenues encore uen fois :)  
**


End file.
